


I just don't want your blood

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Innocent Niall, M/M, Two Shot, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, ale jest i groza, harry wampirem, i fluff, jeden z bohaterów ginie, larry po polsku, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis grabarzem, może obrazić czyjeś uczucia religijne, niall jako syn pastora, niall jest tu wygrywem, trochę humorystyczne, wampirze au, wspomniany zarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Louis Tomlinson jest tylko rozgoryczonym swoim życiem, 25-letnim grabarzem. Cała jego rutyna ulatuje w powietrze, gdy znajduje, ukryty w lesie poza cmentarzem, samotny grób. Na nagrobku widnieje jedynie napis: 'H.E. Styles (1816 - 1838)', ale sama mogiła… jest rozkopana. W środku nie ma żadnych szczątków ani trumny. Louis uznaje, że majaczy ze zmęczenia i postanawia wrócić tu rano. Kiedy wraca, mogiła jest z powrotem zakopana. Tomlinson oddycha z ulgą i postanawia zapomnieć o tym miejscu, dopóki Niall nie opowiada mu legendy o miejscowym wampirze, którą usłyszał od babci. Razem z Louisem postanawiają zaczaić się w pobliżu miejsca spoczynku wampira i zobaczyć, czy w nocy faktycznie opuszcza on swoją kryjówkę. Jakież jest ich zdziwienie, kiedy równo po zachodzie słońca ziemia zaczyna sama się odkopywać, a z grobu wychodzi wysoki, blady, młody mężczyzna…





	1. Część pierwsza

Było cicho. Jedynie wiatr szarpał gałęziami drzew, szumiąc między liśćmi i niosąc melodię cykad. Słońce niedawno zaszło, a księżyc jeszcze nie zaczął wspinać się po niebie i dopiero zmierzchało. Młody mężczyzna stał w cieniu wysokich, łagodnie kołyszących się brzóz, patrząc w stronę miasteczka. Odetchnął, wciągając mieszankę zapachów: ciężką woń lasu i słodki zapach życia toczącego się w oddali. Przymknął oczy rozkoszując się ciszą i wiatrem muskającym jego loki. Odczekał kilka minut, zduszając głód i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na rozkopany grób. Jego własny grób.   
Minęło już sporo czasu, a jeszcze chwilami i tak go to przerażało. Zmarł w 1838 roku, jak głosił nagrobek. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu początek XIX wieku w Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii odbił się szerokim echem przez epidemię kokluszu. Tyle, że on wcale nie umarł. Owszem, wielokrotnie napady duszącego kaszlu sprawiały, że modlił się o śmierć, ale rzeczywistość była zgoła inna.

Tego pamiętnego listopadowego dnia było mgliście i siąpił deszcz. Latarnie oświetlały ogromne kałuże, rzucając drżące cienie na ściany okolicznych budynków. W niektórych oknach paliły się jeszcze światła, ale było już późno, a Harry dopiero wracał ze swojej zmiany w fabryce. Pamiętał, że zbłądził w mniej oświetloną uliczkę, chcąc chronić oczy przed rażącym światłem, a wtedy złapał go duszący kaszel. Potem pamiętał jedynie palący ból w szyi i ciemność. Po jakimś czasie ocknął się, ale ciemność nie zniknęła. Usłyszał głos każący mu brnąć w górę, więc za nim podążył i wtedy… wydostał się na powierzchnię. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, a kucający obok świeżo rozkopanego nagrobka (…jego nagrobka?) ciemnowłosy mężczyzna o czerwonych oczach śmiał się niemal histerycznie.  
Zayn nie planował tworzyć nowego wampira, to stało się zupełnym przypadkiem, ale po tym nie mógł już zostawić go bezbronnego i zupełnie zagubionego w nowej rzeczywistości. Nauczył go wszystkiego, co sam wiedział. Nauczył żyć wśród ludzi, jak wtapiać się w tłum, albo go unikać i jak pożywiać się, pozostając niezauważonym. Chciał uczynić go swoim partnerem, razem z nim ruszyć w świat i korzystać z ich nie-życia, ale Harold odmówił. Nie kochał starszego wampira, był dla niego bardziej jak ojciec, którego nigdy nie miał, poza tym nie chciał wyjeżdżać. Pokłócili się, Zayn zniknął, a on egzystował zawieszony pomiędzy życiem, którego pragnął, a śmiercią, nocując zakopany w lesie, pod swoim starym nagrobku.

***

Louis Tomlinson był sfrustrowany swoim życiem. W wieku 25 lat nie był tam, gdzie wyobrażał sobie siebie jako mały chłopiec. Utknął w swoim rodzinnym miasteczku, podczas gdy jego rówieśnicy robili kariery w wielkim świecie. Ci mniej ambitni dalej tu żyli, ale codziennie wyjeżdżali do pracy w mieście. Może wydawać się to zabawne, ale Louisa przyprawiało to niemalże o zgrzytanie zębów tego jesiennego dnia. Tego i właściwie każdego innego dnia. Grabienie głupich, jesiennych liści z głupich, cmentarnych alejek nie było szczytem jego marzeń. Był młody, do cholery! A pięć lat temu wrobiono go w zastąpienie poprzedniego grabarza, jego dziadka, bo ten zrobił się zbyt schorowany na pełnienie swoich funkcji. I tak Louis utknął, spędzając całe dnie na pracy, która ani nie dawała mu przyjemności, ani satysfakcji, ani nawet szacunku, a już na pewno wielkich pieniędzy. Jego życie towarzyskie też utknęło w martwym punkcie - nikt nie chciał mieć za towarzysza grabarza. Dziewczyny z miasteczka krzywiły się na jego widok, zupełnie jakby był swoim własnym, zgrzybiałym dziadkiem, a nie młodym mężczyzną. Louis czuł się odrzutkiem, zwłaszcza na potańcówkach, kiedy to podpierał ściany, a ludzie omijali go szerokim łukiem, jakby był trędowaty, przez co łypał na nich nieprzyjemnie spod swojej grzywki. Ludzie sami umierali, to nie on ich zabijał, czy to naprawdę tak trudno zrozumieć? Jego własne siostry się go wstydziły, na litość boską! I choć matka starała się go pocieszać, że przecież ktoś musi wykonywać tę robotę, Louis z dnia na dzień robił się coraz bardziej zgorzkniały. Jedynym człowiekiem, który uważał go za normalnego chłopaka, był Niall - syn pastora Horana. Gdyby nie rozmowy z nim, Tomlinson prawdopodobnie już by zdziadział.

 

Był środek wrześniowej nocy, kiedy Louis szedł przez zapuszczony las za cmentarzem ze strzelbą w ręku. Parę wdów skarżyło się, że widziało jakieś dziwne zwierzę wychodzące stamtąd i zakłócające ich wizyty nad grobami nieboszczyków, więc ich irlandzki pastor poprosił go, by zajął się biednym zwierzęciem. Tomlinson bynajmniej nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Jest grabarzem, nie myśliwym, do tego w jego mniemaniu to normalne, że w lesie żyją zwierzęta, ale co on tam mógł wiedzieć… Zastanawiało go tylko, skąd będzie wiedział, które to akurat zwierzę, skoro każda wierna widziała je inaczej. Przecież nie powystrzela całego lasu.  
Przebywanie na zewnątrz nocą było dla niego naturalne, jednak w obrębie cmentarza, który znał jak własną kieszeń, a nie błądzenie w ciemnym, złowieszczym lesie. Louis nie bał się ataku żadnego zwierzęcia, ale ludzi - nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak załadować broń pożyczoną od pastora, więc w razie zagrożenia mógłby najwyżej uderzyć strzelbą napastnika. Pogrążony w tych myślach, kluczył między ponurymi drzewami, rozglądając się z trwogą na boki i krzywiąc się na trzeszczenie ściółki pod jego własnymi butami. Przełknął głośno ślinę, kiedy coś zaszeleściło mu nad głową i spojrzał pomału w górę, ale zobaczył tylko poruszające się liście. Był już naprawdę głęboko w lesie i coraz bardziej go przerażało, że nie znajdzie drogi powrotnej. Uparcie jednak szedł do przodu, zupełnie jakby coś go tam przyciągało. W pewnym momencie jego oczom ukazała się rozkopana mogiła. Louis podszedł do niej niepewnie i zajrzał do środka. Nic tam nie było, żadnych bielejących szczątków ani trumny. Jednak ziemia naokoło była świeżo rozkopana, co zmroziło krew w żyłach Tomlinsona. Czyżby po tym lesie krążył jakiś nekromanta kradnący resztki nieboszczyków? Struchlały Louis postanowił jeszcze zobaczyć, czyje szczątki zostały ukradzione, zanim rzuci się odnaleźć wyjście z lasu i przekazać jego straszne odkrycie pastorowi. On na pewno nie zakopywał nikogo w lesie, to musiał zrobić jego dziadek, albo jeszcze pradziadek. Na starym, zniszczonym nagrobku widniała jedynie informacja: H.E. Styles (1816 - 1838). Louis zmarszczył brwi; teraz wszystko wydawało mu się jeszcze bardziej dziwniejsze. Nieboszczka pochowano niemalże dwieście lat temu - kto, do cholery, chciałby rozkopać grób, w którym znajdzie same kości? Kręcąc głową z potępieniem, Tomlinson przejechał palcem po prosto wyrytej literce H. Nagle usłyszał, jak coś albo ktoś przemieszcza się w krzakach za nim, więc znieruchomiał, szeroko otwierając przerażone oczy. Cokolwiek właśnie za nim było, musiało słyszeć jego głośno walące serce.

Harold obserwował postać węszącą wokół jego nagrobka, skradając się za paprociami. Nie miał pojęcia, czego ten człowiek może tutaj szukać i zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało. Przez tyle lat nikt nie zapuszczał się tak głęboko do lasu, dlaczego teraz coś się zmieniło? Podczas swojej ostatniej wizyty w miasteczku nie słyszał o niczym podejrzanym! Czy mógł sądzić, że chłopak po prostu zabłądził? Mocniej zaszeleścił krzakami, chcąc go przestraszyć i zniechęcić do wtykania nosa w nieswoje sprawy.

Louis pomału odwrócił się, próbując wypatrzyć, co kryje się za krzakami. Mając nadzieję, że to, co się tam kryje, to tylko zwierzę, a nie coś mającego cokolwiek wspólnego z odkopanym grobem, ruszył w ich kierunku na drżących nogach.

"Co? Dlaczego ten chłopak podchodził bliżej? Przecież miał uciekać!" Harold rozejrzał się na boki. Jeszcze raz zaszeleścił paprociami, ale kiedy to nic nie dało, odwrócił się i zbiegł w las. Musiał znaleźć sobie teraz inną kryjówkę. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ktoś dowiedział się o jego istnieniu!

Tomlinson zobaczył jedynie rozmazaną plamę. Co to było?… Stał osłupiały, ściskając bezużyteczną w jego rękach strzelbę. Może… Po prostu był zmęczony i mu się przewidziało. Tak, to na pewno to. Z tą myślą zawrócił i szybko zaczął zmierzać w kierunku, jak miał nadzieję, cmentarza, rozglądając się trwożnie na boki.

Mężczyzna z lokami śledził tajemniczego człowieka aż do granicy lasu. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrzył, jak ten biegnie w stronę cmentarza, a potem wchodzi do budynku zaraz przy nim. Kto normalny chciałby mieszkać przy cmentarzu? Przecież ludzie wystrzegali się takich miejsc. Chyba, że… to był grabarz? Ale czego mógł chcieć od Harolda? Przecież nie przysparzał mu dodatkowej pracy rozkopując groby, albo zabijając jakieś niesamowite ilości ludzi. Prawdę powiedziawszy, wolał zostawiać ich przy życiu, uprzednio czyszcząc ich pamięć ze wspomnień o wampirze. Wciągnął do płuc piżmowy, lekko słodki zapach grabarza, zapamiętując go i obiecując sobie uważać na niego o wiele bardziej niż na innych. W końcu nie wiedział, co ten robił w lesie i czego szukał. I oczywiście musiał znaleźć inną kryjówkę.

***

Następnego dnia Louis wstał wcześniej, żeby znowu iść do lasu i sprawdzić mogiłę. Dzięki nocnej, pospiesznej ucieczce teraz przynajmniej pamiętał już drogę do tamtego miejsca. Kiedy po godzinie dotarł do grobu… wszystko było z nim w porządku. Żadnej rozkopanej ziemi, po prostu stary, położony na odludziu grób. Tak. W nocy wszystko musiało mu się po prostu przewidzieć. Udając, że nie zauważa, że ziemia na mogile jest świeża, wrócił na cmentarz grabić liście i łapać nieprzychylne spojrzenia od starych dewotek odwiedzających zmarłych znajomych.

Był w trakcie wyrywania chwastów, które wyrosły naokoło cmentarnej kaplicy, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś wskakuje mu na plecy.  
\- Niall, złaź ze mnie. - Przewrócił oczami, bo ten upierdliwy Irlandczyk!  
\- LouLou, skarbie ty mój, coś ty taki zgryźliwy od samego rana? - zaśmiał się Horan, schodząc z przyjaciela.  
\- Może bym nie był, gdyby twój ojciec nie kazał mi ganiać nocą ze strzelbą po lesie - odparł Louis, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu.  
\- I co, pokonałeś krwiożerczą bestię? - Blondyn usiadł na ławce obok i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Nie, a dodatkowo zacząłem majaczyć ze zmęczenia - westchnął Tomlinson.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Wydawało mi się, że widzę rozkopany ten stary grób w lesie, a potem coś uciekającego z krzaków. - Skrzywił się Louis.  
\- Jaki stary grób w lesie? - Niall znieruchomiał.  
\- No ten z napisem 'H.E. Styles'? - Szatyn spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Ale jak rano wróciłem, to nie był rozkopany, więc musiało mi się przewidzieć.  
\- Nic ci się nie przewidziało, Tommo… - Pobladł Horan. - Znalazłeś grób Harolda.  
\- Jakiego Harolda? - Louis nic nie rozumiał.  
\- Lokalnego wampira. Nie słyszałeś tej legendy? - Irlandczyk pokręcił głową ze zdumieniem.  
\- Jakiej legendy? - Tomlinson zaprzestał wykonywanej czynności i zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na przyjaciela.  
\- Babcia mi opowiadała, jak byłem młodszy. - Niall objął się ramionami, wpatrując się w las w oddali. - Podobno od dwustu lat grasuje tu wampir. Codziennie w nocy wykopuje się ze swojego grobu i wyrusza na żer, a kiedy tylko nadchodzi świt, wraca do swojej kryjówki i śpi. Aż do kolejnej nocy.  
\- Myślisz, że to prawda? - Louis rozszerzył oczy.  
\- Nie wiem. Do tej pory myślałem, że to tylko legenda i nigdy nie było tu takiego człowieka, ale teraz, skoro znalazłeś jego grób… - Syn pastora zwrócił na niego swoje wystraszone oczy.  
\- Wiesz, co to oznacza, Ni? - zapytał go Louis, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna uśmiechając się.  
\- Że damy mu spoczywać w spokoju? - spróbował z nadzieją blondyn.  
\- Że wrócimy tam w nocy zobaczyć, jak wychodzi z grobu.

***

Tego wieczora Louis i Niall czekali na pojawienie się wampira w krzakach przy jego mogile. Oczywiście Irlandczyka trzeba było zaciągnąć tam siłą, ale jednak trwał teraz, cały dygocący, obok Tomlinsona. Niedługo po zajściu słońca nad mogiłą zaczęła zbierać się mgła, a ziemia ruszać… Louis musiał przytrzymać blondyna za ramię, kiedy ten chciał odruchowo uciec, jednak nie mógł oderwać wzroku od grobu.

Harold powoli wygrzebał się z ziemi. Otrzepał koszulę z pozostałości i odetchnął, nagle zamierając. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak… Ten zapach! Odwrócił się w stronę krzaków, gdzie skrywała się dwójka chłopców i powoli stanął na nogi. Czerwonawa łuna na zachodzie otoczyła jego sylwetkę, nadając mu niemal demonicznego wyglądu.   
\- Czego tu szukacie? - zawarczał wrogo. - Dlaczego zakłócacie mój spokój?  
Słońce dopiero niedawno zaszło, wciąż jeszcze nie był w pełni sił, dlatego trzymał się na dystans, nie będąc pewnym, czego chcieli przybysze.  
\- Kurwa - przeklął wystraszony Niall, a Tomlinson spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, bo syn pastora nigdy nie przeklinał.  
\- Przekląłeś - zauważył w szoku.  
\- Stoi przed nami groźny wampir, a ty się przejąłeś tylko tym, że przeklinam?! - wyszeptał panikujący Irlandczyk.  
\- Czego chcecie? Szukacie śmierci? - Wampir postąpił krok naprzód. Wiedział, że musi ich przestraszyć, by sami uciekli. Nie miał jeszcze wystarczająco sił, by w razie czego stanąć do walki.  
\- Em… Chcieliśmy tylko zobaczyć, czy legenda o tobie jest prawdziwa - powiedział w końcu Louis, wychodząc pomału z krzaków.  
\- Lou! - Niall próbował powstrzymać przyjaciela, ale ten czuł się przyciągany do długowłosego wampira.  
Harold syknął.  
\- Zobaczyliście… Sądzicie, że tak po prostu pozwolę wam teraz odejść?  
\- Cóż… O tym to w sumie nie pomyślałem - przyznał sam przed sobą szatyn, zatrzymując się, bo wampir najwyraźniej nie chciał, by do niego podchodził.  
\- Błagam, pozwól nam odejść! - zaczął płakać z krzaków Horan. - Nikomu nie powiemy! Proszę!  
\- Wielu mówiło tak przed wami. Jaką mam pewność, że nie wrócicie tu w dzień? - Wampir mierzył ich wzrokiem. Blondyn wydawał się młodziutki, ale ten, który przed nim stał, nie był dużo starszy od niego w momencie jego śmierci. Skrzywił się brzydko. Nie chciał ich zabijać, czuł się tu dobrze, a zniknięcie dwójki dzieciaków ściągnęłoby na niego niepotrzebną uwagę. Wciąż było zbyt jasno, wciąż nie zapadł zmrok, a jego wampirze zmysły były mocno przytłumione. Do tego odczuwał palący głód. Nie czuł się na siłach, by użyć kontroli umysłu i wyczyścić ich wspomnienia, a przynajmniej nie obu na raz.  
\- Ja naprawdę nie chciałem zakłócać twojego spoczynku, to Tommo mnie zmusił! - zaszlochał Irlandczyk.  
\- Byłem tu rano. - Louis zignorował chłopca. - I co? Jakoś wciąż żyjesz.  
\- Czego chcesz? - spytał wampir, ignorując kulącego się blondyna i wpatrzył się w błękitne tęczówki tego starszego. Mógł użyć trochę uroku.  
\- Poznać cię - odparł Tomlinson, niczym zahipnotyzowany.  
Harold westchnął, podejmując decyzję i wycofując się z umysłu chłopaka. Miał nadzieję, że tyle uroku wystarczy, dopóki nie skończy z tym drugim. Podszedł do trzęsącego się Irlandczyka.  
\- Teraz grzecznie się odwrócisz i nie pytając o nic pobiegniesz do domu - powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy i hipnotyzując go. - Gdy tylko przekroczysz granicę lasu, zapomnisz o wszystkim, co tutaj widziałeś, rozumiesz? - spytał. Gdy ten pokiwał głową, pozwolił mu zerwać się i pobiec do domu. Oparł się o drzewo, próbując nie dać po sobie poznać, że ta sztuczka mocno nadszarpnęła jego zasoby energii i powoli odwrócił się do niebieskookiego, patrząc mu w oczy z wyzwaniem i pamiętając o podtrzymywaniu uroku, przynajmniej dopóki blondyn nie opuści lasu.  
\- Imponujące - pochwalił go Louis, uśmiechając się nieco bezczelnie, po czym podszedł bliżej wampira.  
\- Nie podchodź bliżej – wycedził ten, mierząc go groźnym spojrzeniem.  
Szatyn zamarł, po czym odwrócił głowę i prychnął: - Świetnie! Nie dość, że ludzie nie chcą mieć ze mną styczności, to teraz jeszcze wampiry.  
\- Nie rozumiem cię. Czemu chcesz mnie poznać? Chcesz… mnie zabić? - spytał Harold, patrząc w niebo i potrząsając głową. - Dziwisz mi się?  
\- Nie chcę cię zabić, jezu! - Zamachał rękami we frustracji Tomlinson. - Wbrew temu, co myślą wszyscy w miasteczku, nie jestem mordercą! Przecież ja nawet uważam, żeby dżdżownic nie zdeptać, jak wychodzą po deszczu!  
\- Więc skąd ta niezdrowa fascynacja nieumarłym? - spytał wampir, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Jestem grabarzem! - warknął sfrustrowany już Louis. - Ludzie, których chowam, raczej nie są w stanie ze mną rozmawiać! Dziwi cię, że interesuje mnie, jakim cudem nie oddychasz, a stoisz przede mną jak żywy?!  
\- Więc to po prostu… ciekawość zawodowa? - Skrzywił się Styles. - Przepraszam, to, nie było miłe… - westchnął, siadając pod drzewem i odchylając głowę do tyłu.  
\- Cóż… - odchrząknął szatyn. - Podejrzewam, że łażenie po twoim grobie, patrzenie, jak się budzisz, a teraz te wrzaski też nie były miłe, więc… Jesteśmy kwita?  
Harold parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Więc… jak się nazywasz? - Rozluźnił się odrobinę, zresztą niedługo będzie już noc.  
\- Louis - odparł Tomlinson, podchodząc do drzewa naprzeciw Harry’ego i siadając pod nim. - A ty… Jak mogę się do ciebie zwracać?  
\- Louis… - powtórzył jego towarzysz. - Uhm, możesz nazywać mnie Harold. - Wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział o czym miał z nim rozmawiać.  
\- Będę nazywał cię Harry - zdecydował Louis. - Więc… Nie… zamierzasz wyssać ze mnie krwi? - Postanowił zapytać go o najbardziej nurtującą go kwestię, bawiąc się rękawami swojej zielonej kurtki.  
Ten pokręcił głową, mimo tego, że rzeczywiście był głodny.  
\- Kiedy zrobi się ciemniej, będę mógł zapolować.  
\- Och… Jak dużo krwi musisz wypić, żeby zaspokoić głód? - Szatyn spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony, przy okazji podziwiając jego niesamowitą urodę. Ciekawe, czy miał to z przyrodzenia, czy to jakaś wampirza rzecz…  
\- Dwie, trzy osoby, czasami cztery, zależy. - Wampir wzruszył ramionami.  
Louis rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu i przełknął głośno ślinę. - Ty… zabijasz tych wszystkich ludzi?  
\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie! - oburzył się Harold. - Upijam trochę krwi, a potem czyszczę im pamięć. Dlatego tyle to trwa, zanim się nasycę - westchnął ciężko.  
\- Przepraszam. - Zawstydził się szatyn i spuścił wzrok na swoje do połowy przysłonięte materiałem dłonie. - Mówiłem, że chcę cię poznać, a teraz wypytuję o te wszystkie rzeczy… A chyba nie to definiuje cię jako osobę, więc… Masz czas na jakieś pasje? Co lubisz robić?  
\- Przepraszam. Po prostu nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem i jestem bardzo drażliwy na tym punkcie. Interesuje mnie zielarstwo. - Wzruszył ramionami Harold.  
\- Urocze. - Uśmiechnął się Tomlinson. - Hmm… Masz dość moich pytań? Wyglądasz na… osłabionego?  
\- Nie jest zupełnie ciemno - wyjaśnił Harold. - Moje zmysły są jeszcze przytłumione i… tak. - Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że być może powiedział zbyt dużo.  
\- Spokojnie, nie zamierzam cię atakować, przysięgam. - Louis uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - Prawdopodobnie nawet bym nie potrafił.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał wampir i zaraz też pokręcił głową. - Muszę zapolować - wyjaśnił, podnosząc się - chyba, że… użyczysz mi swojej krwi?  
\- Ja… - Szatyn uniósł w górę swoje niebieskie oczy. - Cóż, jeśli to ma ci pomóc… To tak, jakbym odmówił chleba głodnemu, prawda? Ale… musisz powiedzieć mi, co mam robić, nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji - zachichotał nerwowo.  
Harold wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie przebiegł po jego włosach, uśmiechając się.  
\- Nie mógłbym o to prosić - odetchnął. - Chcesz tu poczekać, czy…? - "Idziesz ze mną?"  
\- Dlaczego nie mógłbyś o to prosić? - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi odrobinę urażony, wstając. - Moja krew śmierdzi czy coś? I oczywiście, że nie będę tu czekał. - Nie dając dojść Harry’emu do słowa, dodał: - Jeszcze mi gdzieś uciekniesz na dobre. Zapomnij, idę z tobą.  
\- Nie, właściwie twoja krew pachnie wspaniale – powiedział wampir, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ta nęcąca słodkawa nuta, która dotąd go wabiła, nie jest wynikiem jego otumanionego umysłu, tylko… zapachem chłopaka. - Tylko kochankowie dzielą się krwią - dokończył cicho. - Chodź, nie ucieknę, ale jeśli poproszę, żebyś się nie wtrącał, albo został z tyłu, zrobisz to, dobrze?  
\- Jasne - odparł Louis, rumieniąc się na słowa wampira, gdyż te spowodowały lawinę nieproszonych myśli w jego głowie. Nigdy nie chciał być z innym mężczyzną w ten sposób, ale Harry… Harry to coś innego. Po chwili, kiedy w końcu stanął obok o wiele wyższego towarzysza, zaniepokoiła go inna myśl: - Hmm… Umiesz czytać w myślach?  
\- Nie. - Harold pokręcił głową. - Jednak wyczuwam emocje, potrafię wpływać na działania innych osób, używając łagodnej perswazji albo kontroli umysłu i mogę wymazywać wspomnienia - wyjaśnił, idąc w stronę miasteczka.  
\- Wciąż imponujące - zagwizdał z uznaniem szatyn, podążając obok niego i starając się kontrolować swoje szalejące w obecności wampira żądze, aby ten niczego nie wyczuł.

W końcu dotarli do jednej z ulic na peryferiach. Kiedy weszli głębiej, Harold zaczął się rozglądać, dyskretnie węsząc. W pewnym momencie pociągnął go w bok.  
\- Zostań tu, nie podchodź - powiedział, po czym odsunął włosy z czoła i przywdział na twarz uwodzicielski uśmiech, wyłaniając się zza rogu, wprost naprzeciw młodej dziewczyny.  
Teraz dla Tomlinsona wszystko było jasne - to dlatego Harry nie chciał od niego krwi. Jeśli wymagało to jakichś stosunków erotycznych, wolał zrobić to z dziewczyną…  
Wampir kokietował dziewczynę przez moment, po czym zaciągnął ją w boczną uliczkę i użył uroku, by nie opierała się, kiedy wpijał się w jej nadgarstek. Karmił się przez dłuższą chwilę po czym zalizał ranę i pozwolił dziewczynie odejść.  
Louis znalazł go po chwili zgarbionego, opierającego czoło o ścianę budynku.  
\- Harry? Co się dzieje? - zapytał ostrożnie, odruchowo kładąc dłoń na jego plecach w pocieszającym geście.  
Ten uniósł na niego zapłakane spojrzenie.  
\- Daj mi moment - poprosił łamiącym się głosem.  
\- Boże, Harry. - Szatynowi serce pękło na ten widok. Szybko stanął na palcach i przyciągnął jego głowę do swojej klatki piersiowej, obejmując go troskliwie i głaszcząc po głowie.  
Wampir pozwolił się przytulić, cicho szlochając. Uspokoił się po dłuższej chwili, ale wciąż nie wyplątywał się z ramion chłopaka.  
\- Życie wampira nie jest takie świetne, jakby mogło się wydawać? - zapytał cicho Tomlinson, z ustami w jego włosach.  
\- …Niestety - westchnął cicho Styles. - Dziękuję. - Posłał mu drżący uśmiech, gramoląc się na nogi. - Jeszcze dwie osoby i na dzisiaj koniec.  
\- Harry… Ty nie chcesz pić krwi od tych wszystkich ludzi, prawda? Czujesz się z tym źle? - Louis spojrzał mu w oczy ze współczuciem.  
\- Co innego mogę zrobić? - spytał wampir ze wzruszeniem ramion.  
\- A jakbyś się czuł, gdyby ktoś pozwalał ci pić swoją krew, bez żadnego wpływu? - Szatyn przygryzł dolną wargę w napięciu.   
\- Nie wiem. - Potrząsnął głową Harold. - To straszne, że muszę odbierać coś innym ludziom, żeby przeżyć.  
\- My też odbieramy innym, żeby przeżyć! Zabijamy zwierzęta dla mięsa, ścinamy lasy, odbierając im schronienie i tak można w nieskończoność! Zwierzęta też zabijają inne zwierzęta, żeby przeżyć. Jesteśmy po prostu drapieżnikami, Harry. - Tomlinson zaprotestował w emfazie. - Weź moją krew, proszę - dodał po chwili.  
\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany wampir. - Oferujesz mi swoją krew?  
\- Tak! Nie wiem, czy w waszym świecie to coś znaczy, ale ja po prostu nie chcę, żebyś był smutny, kiedy się odżywiasz. - Spojrzał na niego prosząco Louis.  
\- Ty… nie musisz! - zaczął się plątać Harold, kręcąc przecząco głową. - Ja nie mogę jej przyjąć, to zbyt dużo!  
\- Chcesz ją czy nie, Harry? - westchnął szatyn. - Bo ja chcę ci ją dać.  
\- Ja… - Wampi popatrzył na niego. - Jesteś pewny? - dopytał.  
Był zaskoczony i nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. To był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś oferował mu coś takiego. Z jednej strony chciał skorzystać z propozycji Louisa - w końcu jego krew pachniała wybornie!, ale nie wiedział, czy ten nie zażąda czegoś w zamian.  
\- Jestem pewien, że chcę ci pomóc, a w tej chwili to jedyne, co mogę zrobić, więc… - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco.  
Harold oblizał usta i zbliżył się do niego.   
\- Uh… Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie jest… prywatniej? - zasugerował, wpatrując się w niego. Odetchnął, wciąż niepewny, czy robi dobrze.  
\- Pewnie, możemy iść do mnie. - Louis wyciągnął w jego kierunku swoją dłoń. - Jeśli oczywiście mi ufasz?  
Ten skinął głową i chwycił jego dłoń. Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Prowadź.  
Szatyn splótł swoje palce z tymi długimi i bladymi wampira, odpowiedział na jego uśmiech, i zaczął zmierzać w kierunku cmentarza.  
\- Nic specjalnego - ostrzegł Harry’ego, kiedy dotarli pod jego małą, przeznaczoną dla grabarza chatkę. - Ale przynajmniej mamy pewność, że nikt tu nie przyjdzie.  
\- Jest w porządku – powiedział Styles, podążając za chłopakiem i rozglądając się ciekawie.  
\- Cóż… Myślę, że najlepiej będzie nam w sypialni - zadecydował Tomlinson, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jakie wrażenie jego słowa wywarły na towarzyszu i ciągnąc go do jednego z czterech pomieszczeń.  
Wampir posłusznie za nim podążył, siadając obok niego na łóżku. Wciąż niepewnie chwycił jego nadgarstek i potarł widoczne pod skórą żyły.  
Serce Louisa zaczęło bić mocno i szybko, zupełnie jakby był podekscytowany tym, co za chwilę go czeka…   
Nagle dłonie wampira przeniosły się na jego szyję. Zimne palce przesunęły się po krtani, posyłając dreszcz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.  
\- Mogę… mogę z szyi? - Usłyszał.  
\- T-tak… - odparł bez tchu drobniejszy mężczyzna.  
Wampir odetchnął niemal ekstatycznie.  
\- Postaraj się… nie ruszać, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić - wyszeptał, zanim przybliżył się do odkrytej szyi i przesunął po niej nosem, badając jej strukturę. Zaraz potem Louis poczuł ostre zęby podszczypujące lekko jego skórę i dłoń na udzie. Skupiony na doznaniach, nie zauważył nawet, kiedy drugi chłopak wpił się w jego szyję. Prawdopodobnie nawet by to przeoczył, gdyby nie nagły skurcz przebiegający przez ciało nad nim i mocno zaciśnięta na jego udzie dłoń.  
Każda sekunda tego przeżycia była dla Louisa niebywałą ekstazą, nie mógł więc powstrzymać się od głośnego, gardłowego jęku przyjemności i chwycenia za ramiona wampira.  
Po kilku minutach poczuł język zalizujący ugryzienie, a zaraz potem wampir położył głowę na jego obojczyku.  
Szatyn westchnął szczęśliwie i przytulił go do siebie. - Czy to… było lepsze niż polowanie?  
\- Tak… Dziękuję. - Harold uśmiechnął się łagodnie i, co ciekawsze, naprawdę szczerze. - Przepraszam, jeśli… zabolało.  
\- Nie zabolało - zapewnił go Tomlinson. - Czy ta ilość krwi wystarczy ci na dzisiaj?  
\- Tak… To dziwne, bo zwykle potrzebowałem zdecydowanie więcej… - Wampir poruszył się nieco niespokojnie.  
\- Mhm… Wiesz, możesz regularnie ze mnie pić, jeśli dzięki temu będziesz czuł się lepiej. - Uśmiechnął się rozmarzony Louis, zabierając jedną dłoń z pleców wampira i chcąc ją położyć na jego udzie, jednak po drodze zahaczył nią o coś, czego nie spodziewał się tam zastać…  
\- To może być dla ciebie niebezpieczne. - Z jego ust wyrwał się niekontrolowany jęk, gdy szatyn przypadkowo zahaczył o jego penisa. Zakręcił biodrami.  
\- Ale nie musi. - Wyszeptał szatyn, nie zabierając ręki z jego krocza. Jeśli wcześniej sam nie miał problemu, to teraz na pewno kontakt z przyrodzeniem seksownego wampira mu go sprawił.  
\- Nie… - Styles wpił się w jego usta, nie kończąc nawet zdania. Prawdę mówiąc, nie pamiętał nawet co chciał powiedzieć. Teraz liczyły się tylko usta chłopaka i jego dłoń na kroczu. Sam również postanowił się odwdzięczyć. Louis mruknął z aprobatą, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Położył się na łóżku, ciągnąc Stylesa ze sobą. Ten przez chwilę oponował, ale ostatecznie wylądował na chłopaku, ocierając się o niego niepewnie. Szatyn uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i przygryzł dolną wargę wampira, kładąc dłonie na jego tyłku, dociskając ich bardziej do siebie. Wampir jęknął, pieszcząc go ręką i podgryzając lekko jego szyję.  
\- Jesteś wspaniały… - wyszeptał gdzieś w jego szyję.  
\- I kto to mówi? - zachichotał Tomlinson, po chwili wzdychając głośno, kiedy Harry wsunął zwinną dłoń w jego spodnie.  
\- To moja kwestia - stwierdził, zaciskając dłoń i samemu ocierając się o jego udo.  
\- Harry… - jęknął Louis, nie chcąc się z nim kłócić i wjeżdżając rękoma pod jego bluzkę. Przejechał palcami po jego kręgosłupie i zadrżał, kiedy wampir zaczął oznaczać jego skórę na szyi różowymi plamkami. Dojście nie zajęło im wcale dużo czasu. Po chwili obaj leżeli wtuleni w siebie, regulując oddechy. Wampir czystą ręką, odgarnął spoconą grzywkę z czoła drugiego chłopaka i uśmiechnął się, ukazując w tym uśmiechu kły. Zaraz jednak posmutniał, zabierając rękę.  
\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem…  
\- Czego nie powinieneś? - Szatyn spojrzał na niego niemalże z wyzwaniem. - Sam chciałem z tobą iść, sam chciałem dać ci swoją krew, sam chciałem cię w swoim łóżku. - Widząc drżącą wargę wampira, dodał łagodnie: - Harry, nie wykorzystałeś mnie. Prędzej ja ciebie.  
\- Nie powinienem pić z twojej szyi - wyjaśnił zdawkowo wampir, siadając i pochylając głową. Pozwolił, by loki zakryły jego twarz.  
\- Dlaczego? - Tomlinson, odrobinę krzywiąc się na bałagan w pościeli, który zaczął mu przeszkadzać dopiero, gdy wampira nie było obok, również usiadł. - Czy to… nas ze sobą jakoś powiązało?  
Harold milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Nie wiem - przyznał w końcu. Mógł trochę naciągnąć prawdę, ale nie chciał mówić chłopakowi, że oznaczył go jako swojego kochanka. Na litość boską, znali się dopiero jeden dzień!  
\- A gdyby… - Louis oblizał usta z małym uśmiechem, patrząc w plecy Harry’ego. - Przeszkadzałoby ci to?  
\- A tobie? - spytał ten wymijająco.  
\- Bynajmniej. - Szatyn przysunął się do niego i odgarnął loki z jego twarzy, by móc patrzeć w te przyciągające go oczy. - Coś mnie do ciebie ciągnęło, zanim w ogóle się o tobie dowiedziałem. Przepraszam, jeśli czujesz się przytłoczony. Możesz w każdej chwili kazać mi się odczepić, wystarczy słowo.  
\- Rzecz w tym, że nie chcę… Powinienem, ale nie potrafię – westchnął wampir, przeczesując włosy ręką. - Naprawdę chcesz mieć krwiożerczą bestię za kochanka?  
\- Już ci mówiłem, że twoja natura nie definiuje tego, jaką osobą jesteś, choć najwyraźniej wciąż tak myślisz - westchnął Tomlinson, kładąc dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej; tam, gdzie powinno bić serce. - Nie jesteś krwiożerczą bestią. Kiedy piłeś ode mnie krew, sprawiłeś mi przyjemność, a nie ból. Nie rozerwałeś mi gardła, Harry. Potrafisz się kontrolować, więc nie jesteś bestią. Uwierz w to.  
Wampir już miał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie uznał, że nie chce się kłócić. Poza tym, może… Louis miał rację? Opadł plecami na łóżko. W końcu nigdy nikogo nie zabił, a już na pewno od momentu, w którym nauczył się nad sobą panować. Ale w końcu kilka słów nie jest w stanie zmienić kształtowanego ponad dwieście lat poczucia winy.  
\- Pomogę ci znaleźć jakieś wyjście, Harry - odezwał się po dłuższym momencie ciszy szatyn, wlepiając swój wzrok w splecione na jego podołku dłonie.  
Ten posłał mu nikły uśmiech i pociągnął na siebie.  
\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał w jego włosy, obejmując go ramionami.  
Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował obojczyk wampira. Sam nie wiedział, czy faktycznie Harry utworzył między nimi jakąś więź, czy to skutek kompletnie czegoś innego, ale czuł troskę w stosunku do niego. Z tą myślą zasnął w ramionach Harolda…

***

Kiedy obudził się rano, szczęśliwy z powodu wczorajszych wydarzeń, automatycznie obrócił się na plecy, by powitać swojego kochanka, jednak Harry’ego nigdzie nie było. Momentalnie jego krew zawrzała. Nie wierzył, że po tej całej nocnej intymności wampir tak po prostu wymknął się nad ranem! Louis nie był w końcu pierwszą lepszą panienką! I Harold był w poważnym błędzie, jeśli sądził, że może sobie tak nim pogrywać! Wściekły szatyn odrzucił kołdrę i wstał z łóżka, oczywiście lewą nogą, do tego wywracając się na swoim porzuconym bucie. Przeklinając wszystko na tym świecie, łącznie z głupimi, przystojnymi wampirami, podniósł się z podłogi, masując swój stłuczony pośladek i wymaszerował z sypialni. Dotarł do kuchni i stając przed lodówką, zdecydował, że zamiast kawy skorzysta ze starego, dobrego zestawu ratunkowego jego matki - lody czekoladowe popijane lampką szampana. Być może podczas konsumpcji parę łez poleciało mu z oczu, ale to z pewnością tylko z gniewu.

Picie szampana przed pracą może jednak nie było takim świetnym pomysłem - pomyślał Louis, widząc, jak pastor Horan po pożegnaniu rodziny, której członek zmarł, zmierza w jego stronę. Z pewnością alkohol był jeszcze wyczuwalny w jego oddechu, dlatego grabarz zastosował strategiczny odwrót do kaplicy.  
\- Lou? - Usłyszał wystraszony szept z kąta.  
\- Niall? Co ty tu robisz? - spytał niepewnie Tomlinson, widząc nastolatka z krucyfiksem przytulonym do piersi.  
\- Modlę się, żeby Harold nie zrobił ci krzywdy - odpowiedział mu przyjaciel.  
\- Ja… Czekaj, co? - Louis zdębiał. - Pamiętasz go?  
\- Tak… - Wzdrygnął się Irlandczyk. - Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem, ale on mnie zmusił… Zrobił ci coś?  
\- Ni, on nie jest zły. - Pokręcił gwałtownie głową szatyn. - Nie zabija ludzi, tylko pije od nich trochę krwi, a potem czyści im pamięć, w dodatku ma z tego powodu kaca moralnego. I… Ja… Zaproponowałem mu swoją krew? A potem się z nim przespałem?  
\- O mój Boże… - Zbladł blondyn. - On cię zmusza do grzeszenia!  
\- Sam chciałem, Niall - westchnął Tomlinson. - Sam tego chciałem.

***

Słońce zaszło dopiero kilka minut temu i wciąż było jasno, zbyt jasno jak dla wampira, ale Harold miał w końcu dwustuletnie doświadczenie, a poza tym, nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z Louisem. Uśmiechnął się, mocniej rozkopując ziemię i sycząc cicho. Dzisiejszego poranka został lekko poparzony, bo tak długo zwlekał z opuszczeniem chłopaka, że nie zdążył wystarczająco szybko skryć się przed palącymi promieniami. Rana regenerowała się powolutku i straszliwie paprała, promieniując przeszywającym bólem przy najmniejszym nawet dotknięciu. W tym momencie jednak interesowało go tylko, by jak najszybciej wydostać się na powierzchnię. W końcu poczuł świeży powiew na twarzy i rozgarnął ostatnie grudy ziemi, rozglądając się z uśmiechem, który niemal natychmiast spełzł z jego twarzy. Polana była pusta.   
Harolda niemal natychmiast zalały czarne wizje, a irracjonalny strach ścisnął gardło. Próbował się uspokoić, tłumacząc sobie, że wciąż jest wcześnie, a poprzedniego wieczoru obudził się znacznie później. Fakt, że był jeszcze zbyt osłabiony, by sięgnąć do swoich wampirzych umiejętności i upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku, potęgował tylko niepokój, który pogłębiał się jeszcze z każdą mijającą minutą. Louis nie przychodził.  
Kiedy Harold nie mógł już znieść czekania, ruszył wolno w kierunku miasteczka. W końcu wiedział, gdzie mieszkał chłopak. Niezauważony przemknął przez cmentarz, docierając do okna, którym wymknął się przed wschodem. Napięcie, które odczuwał zelżało, gdy poczuł woń chłopaka. Odetchnął i niezgrabnie wsunął się do środka, wciąż jeszcze osłabiony i otumaniony.

Louis parzył herbatę dla siebie i Nialla, kiedy usłyszał jakiś hałas w sypialni. Uznając, że nie ma czasu budzić kościelnego chłopca, który zasnął na jego kanapie, wertując Pismo Święte w poszukiwaniu czegoś o wampirach, chwycił za patelnię i ruszył pomału w tamtym kierunku, unosząc ją do góry, by w razie czego móc obronić się przed napastnikiem. Nieraz bywał już ofiarą głupich żartów dzieciaków z miasteczka, a raz i włamania, wolał więc mieć się na baczność.

Wampir rozejrzał się, ale nie znalazł nawet śladu po Louisie, więc ruszył do drzwi. Zaraz jednak gwałtownie od nich odskoczył, wpatrując się w swojego chłopca trzymającego uniesioną patelnię.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? - Szatyn zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, opuszczając patelnię. - Porządnych ludzi straszysz, a drzwi to co, krowa zjadła?  
\- Nie chciałem ryzykować pojawienia się w miasteczku, a że twoje okno wychodzi na cmentarz… - Uśmiechnął się Harold. - Cześć, Lou…  
\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - prychnął Tomlinson. - Znikasz bez słowa, a potem wracasz sobie, jak gdyby nigdy nic?  
Wampir zmarszczył brwi.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- O co TOBIE chodzi?! - wrzasnął wściekły Louis, machając ręką, w której trzymał patelnię. - Ja rozumiem, że ty urodziłeś się dwieście lat temu, ale nawet wtedy wymykanie się nad ranem z łóżka kochanka nie było w porządku!  
\- Miałem więc pozwolić, by słońce mnie zabiło? - spytał cicho wampir ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Czułbyś się lepiej, znajdując rano w łóżku kupkę popiołu?  
\- Ja… - Fala zrozumienia uderzyła nagle szatyna, aż upuścił patelnię i przyłożył dłoń do ust. - O mój Boże, jestem takim debilem… Kompletnie zapomniałem, że nie możesz przebywać na słońcu, myślałem, że mnie po prostu zostawiłeś… Jezu, Harry, przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem! - Podszedł szybko do wampira i przytulił się do jego torsu. - Ale następnym razem obudź mnie, zanim wyjdziesz, to unikniemy takiej sytuacji!  
Wampir syknął i skrzywił się, gdy Lou przypadkowo uraził jego rękę.  
\- Nie chciałem cię budzić, zbyt słodko spałeś - przyznał nieco niezręcznie.  
\- Co ci się stało? - Tomlinson szybko odsunął się od Harry’ego i spojrzał na niego badawczo.  
\- Nie mogłem się rano zmusić do wyjścia. - Wzruszył ten ramionami.  
\- Harry - skarcił go delikatnie Louis. - Nie możesz tak ryzykować z mojego powodu…  
\- Jeszcze przed chwilą byłeś wściekły, że wyszedłem - stwierdził wampir z uśmieszkiem.  
\- Racja - przyznał zbity z tropu szatyn. - Sam nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje… Odkąd rano wstałem, mam takie huśtawki nastrojów.  
Harold po prostu przyciągnął go do siebie i zanurzył nos w jego włosach, wzdychając tą oszałamiającą woń głęboko do płuc. Tomlinson miał już wtulić się w wampira, kiedy dostrzegł stojącego w progu, przerażonego Nialla. Zanim zdążył zareagować, Irlandczyk wpadł do sypialni machając swoim srebrnym krucyfiksem i wrzeszcząc: - Odejdź od niego, ty diabelskie nasienie!  
Harold zamrugał zdezorientowany. "Co tu się właśnie stało?" Puścił Louisa i odsunął się lekko.  
\- Okej, zrobiłem, co chciałeś… Czy mógłbyś teraz przestać machać mi krzyżem przed nosem?  
\- PŁOŃ, ZARAZO! - Horan wygrzebał z kieszeni bluzy jakąś butelkę, z problemami ją odkręcił i wylał na wampira jej zawartość.  
\- Niall, woda święcona, serio?! - Interweniował w końcu szatyn. - Uspokój się! - Chwycił nastolatka za ramiona i odciągnął od skonfundowanego wampira.  
Harold z kamienną miną otarł mokrą twarz.  
\- Nie boję się ani krzyży, ani wody święconej - powiedział. - Dlaczego sądzisz, że to mi… właściwie dlaczego to robisz?  
\- Właśnie, przecież mówiłem ci, że on mnie do niczego nie zmusza! - fuknął Tomlinson.  
\- Ale… W tych wszystkich świętych księgach piszą, że to czarcie pomioty… - wydukał blondyn.  
\- To źle piszą, Harry jest lepszą osobą niż ja, a nie żadnym demonem! - Louis wywrócił oczami na naiwność przyjaciela. - Najpierw go poznaj, a potem oceniaj. - Po czym zwrócił się do wampira: - Przepraszam cię za niego, ale jest synem pastora, więc… Sam rozumiesz.  
Ten pokręcił tylko głową.  
\- Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem, poza tym wcale się o to nie prosiłem. Chciałbym egzystować w spokoju, czy to tak wiele? We wszystkich tych księgach piszą też, że każda istota ma prawo do życia, czyż nie?  
\- Właśnie, Niall, wstydź się. - Pokiwał głową z potępieniem szatyn, wypuszczając nastolatka. - Powinieneś okazywać więcej miłosierdzia.  
\- Ja się go po prostu boję - wyszeptał, wcale nie tak dyskretnie, jak zamierzał, Irlandczyk po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Niall! - krzyknął na niego Tomlinson, widząc, jak wampir coraz bardziej smutnieje. - W tej chwili nie różnisz się niczym od ludzi z miasteczka, którzy oceniają mnie po stereotypach i myślą, że jestem mordercą. A tak nimi gardziłeś! Więc teraz albo zostaniesz i będziesz traktować go jak normalną osobę, albo stąd wyjdziesz i przemyślisz swoje zachowanie.  
Harold dotknął jego ramienia.  
\- Spokojnie Lou. Dziękuję, to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy, ale nie chcę stawać między wami. To w końcu twój przyjaciel, jedyna osoba, która się z tobą trzymała mimo wszystko. Nie trać tego zaślepiony gniewem. - Potarł miękką skórę. - Obiecuję, że nic ci nie zrobię… Nail?  
Horan spojrzał na Harry’ego wzrokiem jelonka złapanego w świetle reflektorów, a szatyn parsknął śmiechem.  
\- No, NAIL, Harold nic ci nie zrobi, więc… Co teraz robimy? - zapytał, odzyskując swój zwykły rezon. - Gramy w Scrabble?  
\- W Scr… - Niall powtórzył po przyjacielu, ale przerwał w połowie, odetchnął głęboko i zwrócił się zamiast tego do wampira: - Nazywam się Niall. N-I-A-L-L. I… Przepraszam. Zgaduję, że skoro Lou ci ufa, ja też powinienem…  
\- Niall - powtórzył posłusznie wampir, testując słowo na języku. - Jesteś chyba nietutejszy? Znaczy… nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem w tych stronach kogoś, kto nazywałby się podobnie.  
\- To dlatego, że moja rodzina pochodzi z Irlandii - odpowiedział blondyn, odrobinę się rozluźniając.   
\- Oh, dawno się tu przeprowadziliście? - spytał Harold, ignorując na chwilę Louisa.  
\- Dopiero trzy lata temu. - Irlandczyk uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do wampira.  
Tymczasem Tomlinson stał z boku, irytując się coraz bardziej.  
\- Harry, przyszedłeś do mnie czy do Nialla? - zapytał zgryźliwie, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść tego, że wampir go ignoruje.  
Harold zaczął się śmiać, obejmując go w pasie i całując w policzek.  
\- To ty jesteś mój, nie musisz się przejmować… to co, Scrabble?  
\- Och, właśnie! Nie chciałbyś najpierw, um… zjeść? Żeby odzyskać siły? - Louis odrobinę się zarumienił, bo jednak nie chciał robić tego z Niallem za drzwiami, z drugiej strony liczył na to, że blondyn zrozumie aluzję i się z nimi pożegna.  
\- Louis. Dziękuję, ale nie jestem głodny. - Uśmiechnął się wampir. To była prawda, nie odczuwał głodu, jednak krew pomogłaby przyspieszyć gojenie. Bał się jednak reakcji Nialla i nie chciał przerywać tej cienkiej nici porozumienia między nimi.  
\- W takim razie przypuszczam, że zostają nam te Scrabble - westchnął ciężko szatyn.

***

Louis nie do końca tak sobie wyobrażał kolejne spotkanie ze Stylesem - siedząc na podłodze w salonie przed planszą do Scrabble, naprzeciwko nastoletniego syna pastora i dwustuletniego wampira, którzy połączyli siły, by mu dokopać. Ten pierwszy używał jakichś skomplikowanych, liturgicznych wyrazów, a Harold miał przewagę związaną z tym, że pamiętał słowa niebędące już aktualnie w użytku. Ta dwójka! Jeszcze godzinę wcześniej Irlandczyk chciał spalić Harry’ego wodą święconą, a teraz przybijał z nim piątkę za każdym razem, gdy miażdżyli gospodarza. Mamrocząc pod nosem coś o głupkach wyjeżdżających z łacińskimi nazwami roślin, Tomlinson ułożył na planszy słowo 'WIECZNOŚĆ'. Niall zaczął zastanawiać się nad rewanżem, patrząc w swoje literki, podczas gdy wampir nagle posmutniał. Dla jego towarzyszy wieczność była pojęciem nieco abstrakcyjnym, inaczej niż dla niego. W końcu jego życie będzie ciągnęło się przez wieczność. I to samotną wieczność, bo nie miał zamiaru zmienić Louisa. Nie miał zamiaru pozbawić go czegoś, za czym sam codziennie tęsknił. Oparł brodę na dłoni i wpatrzył się w Nialla, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przekładał literki.  
\- Ha! - zakrzyknął blondyn, szybko układając słowo 'ZBAWIENIE'. Harry odwrócił wzrok, a do Tomlinsona w końcu dotarło, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. W gruncie rzeczy Irlandczyk był jeszcze niewinnym dzieciakiem, więc nie uważał na te wszystkie święte słowa, które przecież mogły zranić istotę potępioną.  
\- Niall, a ty nie masz jutro szkoły? Jest późno, zmykaj do domu - powiedział Louis, zaczynając chować literki. - Nie chcę, żeby potem pastor miał do mnie pretensje.  
Harold nie ruszył się z miejsca, nawet gdy Niall poderwał się i zaczął się z nimi wylewnie żegnać. Po chwili trzasnęły za nim drzwi.  
\- Naprawdę, naprawdę, przepraszam cię za niego - westchnął szatyn, odkładając Scrabble na półkę. - Ten dzieciak bywa trochę kłopotliwy w swojej niewinności. Ale porozmawiam z nim jutro.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Po prostu… to ja.  
\- Co: ty? - Spojrzał na niego nierozumiejąco Tomlinson.  
\- Niall nie zrobił niczego złego. To ja jestem drażliwy na punkcie pewnych rzeczy.  
\- Nie jesteś drażliwy, tylko cię to rani - powiedział delikatnie Louis, siadając na podłodze obok wampira. - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?  
\- Nie ma o czym. - Harold wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do okna. - Nie zrozumiesz mnie.  
\- Jeśli nawet nie dasz mi szansy, to na pewno nie - odgryzł się szatyn, marszcząc brwi w irytacji.  
\- Dla ciebie to coś oczywistego, albo odwrotnie - abstrakcja. Chociażby perspektywa wieczności nęci, ale ja niestety jestem na nią skazany.  
\- Z wieczności można uczynić coś przyjemnego, prawda? Wystarczy mieć tylko przy sobie odpowiednią osobę - powiedział cicho Louis, odwracając wzrok, gdy dotarła do niego pewna możliwość. - Wampiry też bywają w związkach, tak? Ty… masz kogoś?  
Ten spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem z nikim na tyle blisko.  
\- A chciałbyś? - zaczął Tomlinson, wstając. Zatrzymał się obok Harolda i położył czule dłoń na jego plecach. - Chciałbyś mieć kogoś przy sobie?  
\- Musiałby być wampirem. - Smutek wykrzywił jego twarz. - Nigdy nikogo nim nie zrobię. Nie odbiorę mu tego, czego sam pragnę - człowieczeństwa.  
\- Więc… pozwolisz po prostu tej szczególnej dla ciebie osobie zestarzeć się i umrzeć? - Louis zmrużył oczy. - A potem znowu będziesz sam?  
\- To jest przekleństwo. Wieczne pragnienie krwi, nocne życie, spanie zagrzebanym w ziemi… Nie zrobię tego osobie, którą kocham! Nie tego dla niej chcę!  
\- Och. - Szatyn odsunął się, czując, jak jego serce się właśnie złamało. - Więc kochasz kogoś?  
\- Znam cię bardzo krótko - odparł wampir wymijająco.  
\- Owszem - wyszeptał Tomlinson ze łzami w oczach. - Jednak powinieneś mi powiedzieć, że kogoś kochasz, zanim ja zdążyłem się w tobie zakochać.  
\- Kocham ciebie.  
\- To dlaczego mnie odtrącasz? - Louis poczuł, jak łzy spływają po jego twarzy.  
Wampir podszedł do niego i ujął jego twarz w dłonie.  
\- Nie płacz, nie przeze mnie. Chciałbym spędzić z tobą każdą minutę wieczności, ale nie mogę odebrać ci tego, za czym tęsknię. Nie chcę zrobić z ciebie potwora.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę cię zostawiać, nigdy. - Szatyn nie mógł powstrzymać łez. - Nie chcę, żebyś był smutny.  
\- Ja też… - Harold przytulił go mocno do siebie.  
\- Więc może powinieneś znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto już jest wampirem? - Tomlinson nie odwzajemnił uścisku.  
Harold zamarł, odsuwając się. Przypomniał sobie Zayna i jakoś stracił ochotę na cokolwiek.  
\- Przepraszam. Pójdę już.  
\- Już? - Louis spuścił zraniony wzrok na swoje stopy. - Przecież nawet jeszcze nie jadłeś…  
\- Nie jestem głodny. - Wampir wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To znaczy, że musisz iść? - Louisowi zadrżała warga. - Czego ja się spodziewałem… Będziesz przychodzić tylko po krew?  
\- Co? - Harolda aż coś ścisnęło za gardło. - O co ci chodzi?! - podniósł głos. - Najpierw każesz mi znaleźć sobie innego wampira, a teraz…  
\- Chcę tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy - wyszeptał szatyn, obejmując się własnymi ramionami i wciąż nie patrząc na Stylesa. - Nawet jeśli to oznacza dla mnie utratę ciebie. Przepraszam, nie powinienem cię teraz zatrzymywać, przeczę sam sobie.  
Harold westchnął ciężko, wplatając palce we włosy. Pociągnął za nie mocno.  
\- Jestem szczęśliwy z tobą! Dlaczego mnie odpychasz?!  
\- Bo jesteś szczęśliwy teraz! Co będzie, kiedy się zestarzeję?! A potem umrę?! - warknął sfrustrowany Tomlinson, odwracając się. - Lepiej to skończyć, zanim zacznie nam bardziej zależeć. Tak będzie łatwiej.  
\- Masz rację. Nie będę cię już więcej niepokoił - powiedział Harold. Zanim Louis zdążył się odwrócić, jego już nie było. Jeszcze tylko smętnie powiewająca zasłona przypominała, że ktoś tu był. Szatyn przełknął głośno ślinę. Jeśli to było to, czego chciał i co było najbardziej właściwe… Dlaczego bolało tak bardzo?

Harold błąkał się po lesie niemal do świtu, a kiedy ten się zbliżał, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na swój nagrobek, dotykając krzyża i udał się do upatrzonego wcześniej miejsca spoczynku.

***

Następnego dnia Louis obudził się kompletnie wypruty z życia i z workami pod oczami. Nie do końca się obudził, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie spał. Całą noc siedział na parapecie okna w swojej sypialni, patrząc przez okno na las i pozwalając łzom płynąć. To wszystko spowodowało, że teraz szedł ze spuszczoną głową i plecakiem na ramionach w kierunku wyjścia z miasteczka, licząc na złapanie autostopu. Nie wiedział, gdzie chce pojechać. Wiedział tylko, że nie może tu dłużej zostać.


	2. Część druga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson jest tylko rozgoryczonym swoim życiem, 25-letnim grabarzem. Cała jego rutyna ulatuje w powietrze, gdy znajduje, ukryty w lesie poza cmentarzem, samotny grób. Na nagrobku widnieje jedynie napis: "H.E. Styles (1816 - 1838)", ale sama mogiła… jest rozkopana. W środku nie ma żadnych szczątków ani trumny. Louis uznaje, że majaczy ze zmęczenia i postanawia wrócić tu rano. Kiedy wraca, mogiła jest z powrotem zakopana. Tomlinson oddycha z ulgą i postanawia zapomnieć o tym miejscu, dopóki Niall nie opowiada mu legendy o miejscowym wampirze, którą usłyszał od babci. Razem z Louisem postanawiają zaczaić się w pobliżu miejsca spoczynku wampira i zobaczyć, czy w nocy faktycznie opuszcza on swoją kryjówkę. Jakież jest ich zdziwienie, kiedy równo po zachodzie słońca ziemia zaczyna sama się odkopywać, a z grobu wychodzi wysoki, blady, młody mężczyzna…

Zayn Malik ocknął się nagle, zdezorientowany. Ten zapach… Nie czuł go przeszło dwieście lat! Czy to możliwe, że natknął się na Harolda? Czyżby… Zmienił zdanie? Wyszedł z eleganckiej trumny w piwnicach swojej rezydencji i wybrał najlepsze ubrania. Tym razem nie pozwoli mu odejść.  
Szedł pewnym krokiem, dumnie wyprostowany, zmierzając za tym cudownym zapachem. Kiedy zapach był już silny, znaczyło że w końcu go znalazł. Rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec kędzierzawej czupryny. Wydawało mu się, że zapach pochodzi od… tego chłopaka? Spojrzał na niskiego szatyna w obcisłych spodniach. Zmarszczył zdezorientowany brwi. O co tu chodzi?

Louis stał, zmęczony życiem, pod jakimś małym sklepikiem w jednej z niezbyt ruchliwych ulic Liverpoolu. Nie chciał tu zostać, po prostu kierowca, który go zabrał z miasteczka, nie jechał dalej. Szatyn uznał, że warto jednak coś zjeść, ale widok wszystkiego poza kawą i Skittlesami przyprawiał go o mdłości, więc utkwił z kubkiem czarnej americano w prawej ręce oraz opakowaniem cukierków w kieszeni kurtki, opierając się plecami o zewnętrzną ścianę budynku i zamykając oczy. Przekrzywił odrobinę głowę, nieumyślnie odsłaniając szyję.

Zayn pokręcił głową. Nie mógł się przecież mylić, za dobrze zdążył poznać zapach Harolda. Chyba, że… Nie, niemożliwe, przecież nie mógłby go oznaczyć, przecież wzbraniał się przed zrobieniem z wampira swojego kochanka! Poza tym, ten chłopak zdecydowanie nie był wampirem. Podszedł do niego zdecydowanym krokiem, złapał za rękę i odchylił jego sweter, nie przejmując się, że ten zatoczył się i rozlał na siebie kawę z papierowego kubka. Zacisnął zęby widząc dwie niemal niewidoczne blizny. Jednak go oznaczył!  
\- Ciekawe jak bardzo Harold chciałby odzyskać swoją zabawkę… - Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

Louis zrozumiał, co się dzieje, kiedy zobaczył odsłonięte kły mężczyzny. Wampir był całkiem inny, groźniejszy niż Harry i prawdopodobnie miał jakieś niezałatwione porachunki ze Stylesem. Szarpanie się nie miało większego sensu.

***

Niall właśnie odrabiał swoje zadanie z matematyki, kiedy coś zaskrobało w szybę w jego oknie. Nastolatek uniósł głowę znad biurka i zaskoczony spadł z krzesła, gdy zobaczył kucającego na zewnętrznym parapecie Harry’ego. Szybko wstał z podłogi i wpuścił go do środka, bojąc się, że ktoś zauważy tę niecodzienną sytuację.  
\- Wybacz najście - zaczął, rozglądając się ciekawie po pokoju. - Widziałeś się może ostatnio z Lou?  
\- Nie. - Pokręcił powoli głową blondyn, zamykając okno. - Louis zniknął.  
Harold westchnął nieszczęśliwy.  
\- I nie wiesz, gdzie może być? - Był pewny, że nawet, gdyby wiedział, nie powiedziałby mu. W końcu się przyjaźnili.  
\- W tym problem, że nikt nie wie. - Horan wlepił zmartwione spojrzenie w wampira. - On po prostu zniknął, nikomu nic nie mówiąc, nawet mojemu tacie, a przecież u niego pracuje.  
\- Przepraszam Niall, to moja wina - wyszeptał ten ze szklącymi się oczyma. - Wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł!  
\- Ale co się stało? - Zmarszczył brwi Irlandczyk, siadając na brzegu swojego łóżka. - Pokłóciliście się?  
\- Powiedziałem, że nie zmienię go w wampira, że nie mogę, a on kazał mi się wynosić.  
\- Hmm… Znasz moje zdanie co do wampirów, w końcu jeszcze niedawno prawie wsadziłem ci w oko krucyfiks. Ale… Będąc z Louisem… Musisz wiedzieć, że on jest najbardziej upartym człowiekiem świata - westchnął Niall przeciągle.  
\- Nie chcę go pozbawiać człowieczeństwa. Nie chcę, żeby przeze mnie musiał się żywić krwią i chować przed słońcem. - Wampir usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka. - Nie wiem, co mam robić.  
\- Hmm… Możemy poszukać odwrotnej metody. Jak zrobić z powrotem z ciebie człowieka. - Blondyn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Ale powinniśmy też poszukać Lou. Naprawdę się o niego martwię.  
\- Jest jakiś sposób? - spojrzał na niego z nadzieją Harold. - Jak myślisz, gdzie mógłby się ukryć Lou?  
\- Cóż… To coś w rodzaju klątwy, prawda? Myślę, że da się ją odwrócić. - Wzruszył ramionami Horan. - Jeśli Lou chciałby się gdzieś schować, byłby u swojej mamy albo dziadka. Ale oni nie widzieli go przez dłuższy czas, do tego kubki z naszą herbatą zostały, tak jak stały… Myślę, że nie ma go w miasteczku i to mnie martwi. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś go porwał…  
\- To jest w ogóle możliwe? W sensie, miał jakichś wrogów albo coś?  
\- Cóż… Odkąd został grabarzem, lokalna społeczność zrobiła z niego odrzutka. Nieraz miał spięcia z jakimiś chuliganami… Ale Lou nie poddałby się bez walki, na pewno zostałaby jakieś ślady, coś zbitego… - powiedział Irlandczyk w zastanowieniu. - Chyba że… Ty masz jakichś wrogów?  
\- Od ponad stu lat nie utrzymuję z nikim kontaktu. - Wampir wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Sam nie wiem… - Niall zaczął skubać dolną wargę. - Jakiś inny, stary wampir, dla którego sto lat to nic? To możliwe?  
\- Hm… Tylko mój… twórca. Zayn. Ale on sam odszedł. Nigdy później nie dał jakiegokolwiek znaku… Zresztą, dlaczego miałby zainteresować się Lou?  
\- Uhm… Z zazdrości? - zaryzykował blondyn. - Nie wiem, nie znam się, ale ty… Naznaczyłeś jakoś Lou? Jako swojego? Nie mówię, że akurat tym tropem powinniśmy iść, ale warto to sprawdzić.  
Harold wpatrywał się w skotłowaną pościel na łóżku blondyna, nie chcąc odpowiadać na to pytanie. Chyba wciąż bał się, że Niall wyciągnie spod łóżka krucyfiks i postanowi jednak wydłubać mu nim oko.  
\- Chyba, że nie chcesz go szukać? - Horan spojrzał na wampira badawczo. - Bo, wiesz. Dosłownie mówię ci, że coś jest nie tak, a ty tylko siedzisz tu jak: "Co mam zrobić? Niall, to nic, że masz szesnaście lat, myśl za mnie."  
\- Oczywiście, że chcę! Po prostu nie wiem, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby wziąć Louisa na cel. Nawet, jeśli go oznaczyłem. Ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie mógłbym szukać Zayna! Może być wszędzie! Wyjechał bez pożegnania dokładnie sto sześćdziesiąt lat temu.  
\- Hm. Cóż, wychodzi na to, że albo nic nie będziesz robić, albo zaczniesz szukać Lou. Wybór należy do ciebie. - Irlandczyk wzruszył ramionami. - Ja tymczasem zajmę się drugą sprawą.  
\- Jaką sprawą? - spytał podejrzliwie wampir. W końcu co było ważniejsze od znalezienia Lou?!  
\- Och, nic takiego, po prostu nakarmię tego więźnia w piwnicy. - Niall wywrócił oczami. - Obiecałem ci, że poszukam sposobu, jak zrobić z ciebie człowieka. To już, żeby Louis miał dobre wieści, gdy go znajdziemy.  
\- Ty na serio? - Harry zerwał się z łóżka, łapiąc go za ręce.  
\- Pierwsze nie - wydukał zaskoczony gestem wampira blondyn. - Drugie tak.  
Ten po prostu go przytulił, szczęśliwy.  
\- Dziękuję!  
Zniknął, zanim Niall miał okazję opatrznie zrozumieć jego gest i oblać go wodą święconą.

 

Okazało się, że wcale nie musiał szukać długo Zayna, bo ten znalazł go sam kilka godzin później.  
\- Harold! Minęło prawie dwieście lat! - Mężczyzna zaskoczył go, gdy poszukiwał śladów w okolicy cmentarza i domu szatyna.  
\- Zayn. Dlaczego wróciłeś? Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
\- Oh nie! Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy przypadkiem nie oznaczyłeś kogoś ostatnio?  
Styles momentalnie dopadł drugiego wampira i przyparł go do ściany.  
\- Jeśli cokolwiek mu się stało - wysyczał. - Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób go skrzywdziłeś, zabiję cię.  
\- Harold, puść mnie, albo skręcę ci kark. Jestem ciekaw, co jesteś gotów zrobić dla swojej ptaszyny… - kontynuował Zayn, gdy został już puszczony. Wygładził poły marynarki i ruszył przed siebie, nie oglądając się. Drugi mężczyzna, chcąc nie chcąc za nim podążył.

***

Louis był w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Ten wampir, znajomy Harry’ego, był jakiś niepoczytalny. Zamknął go w jakiejś średniowiecznej piwnicy, z narzędziami do tortur i udawał przewodnika, podchodząc do każdego jednego przyrządu, i opowiadając, co to mogłoby zrobić z Louisem - śmiejąc się przy tym wszystkim opętańczo. Na szczęście nie próbował przyssać mu się do gardła, ale to pewnie dlatego, że Harold nie zerwał jeszcze więzi między nimi i w jakiś sposób to chyba odstraszało inne wampiry. Potem mężczyzna zniknął, zostawiając szatyna zawieszonego nad kadzią pełną kwasu, w czymś w rodzaju wielkiej klatki dla ptaka. Louis zwinął się w kłębek na środku swojej celi, po prostu się poddając. Zamknął oczy i nie podniósł powiek nawet wtedy, kiedy usłyszał kroki wracającego wampira.  
\- Louis! - Harold zerwał się z miejsca, chcąc podbiec do kochanka, ale zatrzymała go dłoń Zayna na ramieniu.  
\- Tsk, tsk, tsk, nie tak szybko mój drogi Haroldzie.  
\- Puść go, Zayn! Nie zrobię niczego, jeśli on nie będzie bezpieczny w swoim domu!  
\- Psujesz całą zabawę, Haroldzie… - Przesunął dłonią po jego policzku. - Chcę tylko, żebyś zerwał więź.  
\- Co?  
\- Zerwij więź i on będzie mógł odejść. Nie zależy mi na nim, tylko na tobie.  
\- Jesteś popieprzony!  
\- Masz godzinę. Potem będziesz mógł tylko patrzeć, jak się z nim zabawiam. - Wyszedł, zamykając drzwi na klucz.  
Harold uderzył w drzwi i zapłakał gorzko.  
\- Lou? - spytał cicho jakiś czas później, podchodząc do kadzi i patrząc w górę.  
Louis uniósł nieco głowę na dźwięk jego głosu, ale nie był w stanie wstać, zbyt osłabiony od otaczających go oparów.  
\- Harry. - Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? Nie zrobił ci nic?  
\- Tylko trochę mnie poturbował, zanim złamał mnie psychicznie i miałem jeszcze siły walczyć - odpowiedział cicho szatyn.  
\- Przepraszam, to wszystko moja wina. - Wampir ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Nie chcę zrywać więzi, to jedyna dobra rzecz, jaka mi się przytrafiła.  
\- Cóż, ona i tak się zerwie w chwili, gdy umrę, prawda? - zapytał Tomlinson, wypuszczając drżący oddech.  
\- Nie umrzesz - powiedział ze złością Styles. - Nie pozwolę na to!  
Zaraz jednak przetarł twarz dłońmi, zastanawiając się nad wyjściem z sytuacji. Przecież jakieś musiało być, prawda?  
\- Umrę, on nie pozwoli mi żyć - zaśmiał się bezsilnie Louis. - Za bardzo mu na tobie zależy, a tobie na mnie.  
\- Nie mów tak, coś wymyślę - powiedział słabo Harold.  
Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, desperacko szukając wyjścia, kiedy nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Zaynie? Jesteś tam? - Dało się usłyszeć szorstki, męski głos zza drzwi.  
\- Pomóż nam, proszę! - Harold dopadł do drzwi, waląc w nie pięścią.  
Po dłuższej chwili te się otworzyły i stanął w nich smukły mężczyzna.  
\- Kim jesteś?… - zaczął przybysz, ale przerwał na widok konstrukcji, w której uwięziony był Louis. - Na litość boską, co on znowu wymyślił?!  
Harold odetchnął, próbując się uspokoić i łapiąc przy okazji mężczyznę za dłoń, żeby nie zostawił go samego.  
\- Nazywam się Harold, a tam - wskazał ruchem głowy na klatkę - jest uwięziony mój partner, Louis. Zayn zmienił mnie w 1838 roku, po dwudziestu latach chciał zawiązać więź, ale odmówiłem, a wtedy zniknął bez słowa i pojawił się dopiero wczoraj, porywając Louisa i chce, żebym zerwał naszą więź! - mówił szybko, chaotycznie, nerwowo i na pewno boleśnie zaciskając palce. - Błagam cię, pomóż nam! Nie mogę go stracić!  
\- Och. - Wampir zamrugał z wyraźnym bólem w oczach. - Ja… Nazywam się Liam i jestem jego aktualnym partnerem. Nie wierzę, że chciał mnie zostawić… - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Ale o tym później, teraz uwolnijmy tę biedną, ludzką istotę. - Uśmiechnął się, ocierając łzy i podszedł do urządzenia kontrolującego klatkę. - Wiesz, kiedy tu wróci?  
Harold zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Dał mi godzinę na zerwanie więzi, ale nie mam pojęcia, kiedy to było… Wybacz, nie sądziłem, że ma partnera po tym, jak chciał… - westchnął. - Kiedy cię zmienił? - zapytał, widząc go majstrującego przy panelu.  
\- Sto lat temu. - Liam uśmiechnął się smutno. - Musimy wymyślić plan awaryjny, jeśli nie uda mi się nic z tym zrobić. Ty atakujesz Zayna, a ja ratuję twojego partnera, czy to w porządku? Musisz mi zaufać, po prostu nie byłbym w stanie zabić go, ani nikogo innego właściwie.  
\- Ja… nie wiem, czy dam radę. Zayn jest niesamowicie potężnym wampirem…  
\- Od tego zależy życie twojego chłopca. - Przypomniał mu Liam, marszcząc brwi. - Zayn zablokował machinę. Jeśli ją uruchomię, twój partner w ułamku sekundy wyląduje w tym cholernym kwasie.  
\- Co proponujesz? Zrobię wszystko, żeby go ocalić!  
\- Moglibyśmy spróbować… Czekaj przy łańcuchu i złap go, gdy będę uruchamiał to ustrojstwo. Powinieneś być w stanie go bezpiecznie utrzymać. - Zamyślił się partner Zayna. - Tylko… Jak my go stamtąd ściągniemy? Do tego Zayn może wrócić w każdej chwili…  
\- Myśl Harold, myśl! - mamrotał do siebie, gdy nagle zatrzymał się. - Lou, kochanie? - Zadarł głowę. - Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony i osłabiony, ale byłbyś w stanie rozbujać klatkę?  
\- Nie wiem, Harry… - jęknął Louis. - Myślę, że skręciłem kostkę, kiedy się broniłem. Nie mogę wstać.  
\- Spokojnie, Louis - przemówił do niego Liam. - Dasz radę. Wystarczy, że będziesz stał na jednej nodze. Po prostu przytrzymaj się prętów i rozhuśtaj klatkę. W odpowiednim momencie uruchomię maszynę. Nie będę kłamał: poturbujesz się jeszcze gorzej, ale to jedyne wyjście. - Po czym zwrócił się do drugiego wampira: - Harold, błagam, stój przy tej kadzi i postaraj się pociągnąć klatkę, gdyby zmierzała do kwasu. Nie chcę mieć go na sumieniu.  
Ten pokiwał powoli głową.  
\- Ufam ci. Jeżeli próbujesz mnie oszukać, podążę za nim, uprzednio zabijając ciebie - zagroził. - Kocham go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. - Złapał za łańcuch. - Jestem gotowy, - poprawił chwyt - uruchamiaj to cholerstwo.  
\- Ok - odetchnął Liam, żeby się uspokoić. Zawiesił palce nad panelem. - Louis. Rozbujaj mocno klatkę, musisz wypaść poza obrębem kadzi. Gdy to zrobisz, puszczę klatkę. Gdybyś zmierzał jednak do kwasu, twój partner cię złapie. Damy radę.  
Louis przełknął łzy przerażenia spływające po jego twarzy i pokiwał głową. Pomału zaczął gramolić się na nogi, krzywiąc się przy każdym ruchu. W końcu wstał i decydując, że potrzebne mu jest możliwie jak najstabilniejsze oparcie, pozostał na dwóch nogach, przytrzymując się żelaznych prętów. Dla próby popchnął klatkę i kiedy pomału drgnęła, zaszlochał i cofnął nogę ze skręconą kostką, by rozbujać jego więzienie. Każda sekunda tego wyczynu była dla niego koszmarnym bólem, walczył sam ze sobą i ograniczeniami swojego poobijanego ciała. Do tego klatka rozpędzała się coraz bardziej i Tomlinson bał się, że od zawrotów głowy zemdleje. Harold powstrzymywał łzy, patrząc na cierpienie partnera. W końcu sięgnął do wciąż nieustabilizowanej więzi i spróbował przejąć na siebie część bólu.  
\- Teraz! - krzyknął Liam, uruchamiając maszynę.  
Wszystko zazgrzytało, a wampir obserwował, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, jak klatka z głośnym hukiem uderza o brzeg kadzi i z głuchym łoskotem ląduje na ziemi. Jeśli Zayna nie było w pobliżu, za parę sekund to się zmieni. Liam doskoczył do Louisa, a Harold chwycił krótki nóż ze stołu i znalazł się przy drzwiach dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym te otworzyły się, ukazując wykrzywioną wściekłością twarz jego stworzyciela. Nie tracąc nawet chwili na zastanowienie, wbił ostrze pomiędzy jego żebra i korzystając z kilkusekundowego oszołomienia, wpił się w jego szyję. Zayn szarpnął się, ale drugi wampir nie puszczał, owijając się wokół niego, nawet gdy jego plecy były drapane do krwi. Starszy wampir słabł z każdą minutą, aż w końcu zupełnie zwiotczał w jego ramionach. Harold odrzucił bezwładne ciało na zakurzoną podłogę, ostatni raz przesuwając spojrzeniem po jego twarzy. Pozwolił swoim łzom spłynąć, niedbale ocierając krew z twarzy i przy okazji rozmazując ją jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Co z nim? - spytał schrypniętym głosem na widok Liama kucającego przy ciele jego partnera.  
\- Niedobrze. - Młodszy wampir pokręcił głową, podnosząc na niego zmartwione spojrzenie, jednocześnie płacząc, prawdopodobnie przez utratę partnera. - Myślę, że jego żebra są pogruchotane. Stracił przytomność.  
Harold pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie mogę go stracić… - wyszeptał, klękając przy nim i głaszcząc jego włosy. Sięgnął do więzi, biorąc na siebie jego ból. Skrzywił się momentalnie, w końcu jego plecy paliły żywym ogniem, ale chciał chronić swojego partnera za wszelką cenę. Nawet jeśli przez brak stabilizacji bolała go głowa i cierpiał dwa razy bardziej.  
\- Nie chcesz go przemienić w wampira? - zapytał Liam, pociągając nosem. - W tej chwili to naprawdę rozsądne wyjście.  
\- Nie, nie mogę mu tego zrobić… Musi być inny sposób, Liam, błagam!  
\- Cóż… Teraz to możemy liczyć tylko na cud. - Wampir odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc patrzeć na chłopaka, z którego pomału uchodziło życie.  
Harold przytulił do siebie ciało kochanka, uważając by nie sprawić mu bólu. Wciąż nie chciał go zmienić, ale też nie mógł pozwolić mu umrzeć, więc ostatecznie przygotowywał się na taką możliwość, modląc się w duchu, żeby znalazło się inne wyjście.

***

Ostatecznie Niall wszystko powiedział swojemu ojcu. Zrobił to za pomocą konfesjonału, więc pastor nie mógł przekazać tajemnicy Harolda dalej. Blondyn lubił te momenty, kiedy jego tata nie był dla niego jedynie tatą, ale także ojcem, jego opiekunem duchowym. Dlatego nie protestował, kiedy jego syn obudził go w środku nocy z szaleństwem w oczach i prośbą o spowiedź. Wysłuchał wszystkiego, udzielił mu rozgrzeszenia, bo Niall tak naprawdę przez cały czas chciał jedynie pomóc Louisowi, działał w dobrych intencjach, a po wyjściu z konfesjonału porozmawiał z nim jak ojciec z synem, przytulając go mocno i obiecując pomóc jego przyjaciołom.  
\- Myślisz, że Harry może być z powrotem człowiekiem? - Blondyn spojrzał z nadzieją na pastora Horana.  
\- A nawet jestem tego pewien, w końcu nigdy nikogo nie zabił. - Uśmiechnął się do niego ojciec. - Ale tym zajmiemy się później, najpierw pomódlmy się za Louisa.  
Dwaj Irlandczycy klęknęli przed ołtarzem i podnieśli pokornie wzrok na krzyż.  
\- Panie nasz, któryś jest miłościw, my, słudzy Twoi, zwracamy ku Tobie nasze pełne wiary serca, abyś zaopiekował się przyjacielem naszym w potrzebie. Grzeszył, ale jest tylko człowiekiem, który pragnie miłości. Potrafił dostrzec zagubioną duszę pod osłoną potwora i uwolnić ją. Wierzymy, że wysłuchasz naszą prośbę.

***

Harold wsłuchiwał się w słabnące uderzenia serca kochanka i stwierdził, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Już miał rozerwać nadgarstek i napoić go swoją krwią, gdy stało się coś naprawdę dziwnego. Lou wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył gwałtownie oczy, jakby wyrwany ze snu.  
\- Harry - wyszeptał, podnosząc poobcieraną rękę i dotykając nią twarzy wampira. Czuł się dziwnie. Wiedział, że wszystko powinno go boleć, ale czuł jedynie wielką miłość. Miłość promieniującą z niego, w nim i do niego. Nie wiedział, co to było. Czy świat nagle zaczął go kochać?   
\- Lou, kochanie, jak się czujesz? - zapytał wampir, chwytając jego dłoń i całując knykcie.  
\- Cudownie. - Uśmiechnął się Louis promiennie.  
\- To niemożliwe - wyszeptał Liam, patrząc w szoku na chłopaka.  
Harold pozwolił sobie na łzy szczęścia, tuląc do siebie chłopaka i pocałował go w czoło. Wciąż był ciepły i pachniał niesamowicie.  
\- Liam? - zapytał, gdy już nacieszył się swoim szczęściem. - Co teraz zrobisz?  
\- Ja… - Wampir zamknął oczy z bólem. - Nie wiem. Byłem zależny od Zayna, nie rozważałem nigdy innych możliwości.  
\- Chodź z nami, Liam - wtrącił się szatyn. - Czuję, że dogadasz się z Niallem. Może w końcu przestanie kraść mi mojego wampira.  
\- Hej! - Ten dźgnął go pod żebra. - Po prostu dobrze się dogadujemy! - zaraz jednak dopytał szeptem: - Jesteś pewien, że nie będzie chciał go odesłać do piekła w trybie natychmiastowym?  
\- Cóż, jeśli nie popełni falstartu, już na wejściu grożąc mu i na niego wpływając, to raczej nie. - Zatrzepotał niewinnie rzęsami Tomlinson.  
\- Myślę, że z chęcią skorzystam z waszej propozycji, przynajmniej nie będę sam - zdecydował Liam, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie.  
\- Przykro mi, że tak wyszło… Zayn był w końcu moim stworzycielem i zawdzięcza-łem mu naprawdę wiele – powiedział Styles, bawiąc się palcami, po czym zwrócił się do Tomlinsona: - Musiałem być ostrożny!  
\- Rozumiesz, wychynął na nas z gadką w stylu: Czemu zakłócacie mój spoczynek? Życie wam niemiłe? - Louis zignorował Harolda i przedrzeźniając go, zwrócił się do drugiego wampira, na co ten się roześmiał.  
\- Pewnie go zaskoczyliście - stwierdził Liam, posyłając naburmuszonemu Haroldowi przepraszające spojrzenie. - Zaraz po przebudzeniu jesteśmy słabi i nie mielibyśmy szans w starciu z większością, dlatego staramy się przestraszyć oponenta, albo użyć wpływu.  
\- Ale żeby bać się Nialla? - droczył się dalej szatyn, pomału siadając. - Zresztą sam zobaczysz, Li. Wracajmy już może do domu, Harry?  
\- Nie znałem go wtedy - burknął Harold, wstając i pociągając za sobą kochanka. - Tak, możemy wracać.

***

Niall siedział na kanapie w chatce Louisa, wertując starą księgę, którą dał mu tata. Autor opisał w niej wszystkie potwory, które nie były nimi z przyrodzenia, tylko dopiero się nimi stały. Ojciec powiedział mu, że głęboką modlitwą da się zdjąć z tych wszystkich ludzi klątwy, oczywiście jeśli potrafią kochać, a nie stały się bestiami. Blondyn nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy będzie mógł przekazać dobrą nowinę wampirowi!  
Nagle podskoczył, słysząc otwierane drzwi i głosy dobiegające z korytarza. Spanikował i skoczył za kanapę, spadając niefortunnie na plecy i wydając z siebie głuchy jęk. Mógł nie zostawiać tam swojego krucyfiksu…  
\- …I wtedy ona powiedziała, że nie obchodzi ją, że jestem gejem, wystarczy, że się z nią prześpię! - śmiał się jakiś obcy głos.  
\- I co ty wtedy na to? - zapytał rozbawiony Harold, pojawiając się w pokoju. Nagle zbystrzał, zauważając otwartą księgę na stoliku. Mógłby przysiąc, że nie widział jej ostatnim razem! - Ktoś tu jest - oznajmił, zasłaniając Louisa.  
\- Och, daj spokój! - Irlandczyk usłyszał zirytowany głos Louisa. - Kto normalny używa różańca jako zakładki? Niall, wyłaź, gdziekolwiek jesteś!  
Horan niepewnie wystawił głowę zza kanapy.  
\- Cześć, Niall! Nie powinieneś przypadkiem już dawno spać? W końcu niedługo będzie świtać. - Obejrzał się na Liama. - Oh, to Liam - przedstawił go. - Pomógł nam dzisiaj.  
\- LOUIS! - Blondyn zignorował potok słów wampira i wyskoczył zza kanapy, porzucając swój krucyfiks. - Tak się martwiłem! Nie rób mi tego więcej! - Uściskał przyjaciela z całych sił. - Czułem, że coś jest źle, więc modliliśmy się z tatą za ciebie!  
\- Dziękuję… Bez tego, Louisa nie byłoby z nami. - Uśmiechnął się Harry, pozwalając im się przywitać.  
\- Opowiecie mi o tym, gdy odpoczniecie. - Niall otarł łzy z policzków i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - A potem możemy spotkać się z moim tatą… Powiedziałem mu wszystko i on… On wie, jak odwrócić klątwę wampirstwa.  
\- Żartujesz sobie? - Szatyn spojrzał zszokowany na nastolatka.  
\- Nie - zaśmiał się przez łzy Irlandczyk. - Z odpowiednimi koneksjami, tam na górze, wszystko jest możliwe.  
\- Naprawdę? I będziecie w stanie mi pomóc? - zapytał wampir, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. - Uhm, będziemy się już zbierać z Liamem… Niedługo świt…  
\- Oczywiście, zasługujesz na pomoc. - Niall jego też przytulił. - Miło mi cię poznać, Liam. Podejrzewam, że będziemy mieć więcej okazji do rozmów.  
\- Harry? - zaczął niepewnie Tomlinson, przygryzając wargę. - Czy moglibyśmy chwilkę porozmawiać na osobności?  
\- Hm? Jasne, odprowadzisz mnie? - Wyszli razem z domu. Wampir splótł razem ich palce. - Co się stało, Lou?  
\- Ja… Po prostu za tobą strasznie tęskniłem. - Wzruszył ramionami Louis, stając na palcach, by go pocałować. - Kocham cię - wyszeptał, odrywając się na chwilę od jego ust.  
\- Ja też… - powiedział Harold, kiedy się od niego odsunął, by zaczerpnąć tchu. - Nie wyobrażam sobie cię stracić.  
\- Dlatego… Następnym razem, gdy się pokłócimy, po prostu starajmy się to rozwiązać, zamiast uciekać od siebie. - Uśmiechnął się szatyn, gładząc wampira po policzku. - Musisz już iść, zaraz wzejdzie słońce… Jutro wizyta u pastora… Kiedy będziemy mieli okazję po prostu nacieszyć się sobą? - westchnął chłopak, przytulając się do Harolda.  
Ten pocałował go, wdychając jego zapach.  
\- Jak to wszystko się skończy…  
\- Nie wypuszczę cię z łóżka przez tydzień. - Szatyn mrugnął znacząco do wampira. - I przysięgam, że nie będą mnie wtedy obchodzić żadne wschody słońca, wampiry psychopaci czy synowie pastora oblewający mojego chłopaka wodą święconą.  
Harold wybuchnął śmiechem.   
\- Chciałbym móc już leżeć z tobą w łóżku w dzień… - Pocałował go w policzek. - Do jutra. Przyjdziesz?  
\- Nie omieszkałbym nie. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się promiennie, całując wampira ostatni raz i nie mogąc przestać.  
\- Ekhm - odchrząknął gdzieś za nimi Liam. - Naprawdę nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale wschód to dosłownie kwestia kilku minut…  
\- Do zobaczenia później Lou. - Harold wyszczerzył się i zaraz, razem z Liamem, praktycznie rozpłynęli się we mgle.  
Louis pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem i wrócił do swojej chatki, przygotowując się mentalnie na długą rozmowę z Niallem, który na pewno będzie chciał wszystko wiedzieć. Może nie znienawidzi Harolda po usłyszeniu całej historii…

***

Upłynęło może kilkanaście minut od zachodu słońca, zanim ziemia zaczęła się poruszać, a po chwili na powierzchnię wydostał się Harold. Od razu uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok kochanka.  
\- Cześć, Lou! - Przywitał go pocałunkiem. - Musimy trochę poczekać na Liama.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał od razu towarzyszący mu Niall.  
\- Liam jest wampirem krócej niż ja i przez to jest bardziej wrażliwy na działanie promieni słonecznych. Podczas gdy mnie słońce jedynie dotkliwie poparzy, Liam może nawet zginąć.  
\- O ja cię. - Blondyn rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu. - Bycie wampirem to nie przelewki…  
\- W takim razie pastor Horan sobie trochę poczeka na nas w kaplicy. - Wzruszył ramionami Louis i usiadł pod jednym z drzew. - Nie jesteś głodny, Harry?  
Harold pokazał Niallowi swoją poparzoną rękę.  
\- Trochę za długo zwlekałem… Nie, dziękuję Lou.  
\- Na pewno? - dopytywał się szatyn. - To twoja ostatnia okazja.  
\- Rany, co ty się tak narzucasz? To takie przyjemne? - Nastolatek zachichotał, podczas kiedy Tomlinson jedynie się uśmiechnął.  
\- Niesamowicie - zamruczał Harold. - Uprawiałeś kiedyś seks, Niall?  
\- CO?! - Blondyn zapiszczał, cofając się gwałtownie do tyłu i potykając się o wystającą gałąź. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Przecież nie mam żony!   
Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, postanawiając po prostu obserwować, jak syn pastora poradzi sobie z wampirem.  
\- A nie z żoną? Dotykałeś kiedyś kogoś w ten szczególny sposób? A może… pieściłeś sam siebie?  
\- NIE!! - krzyknął Irlandczyk, zatykając obronnie uszy. - Przestań, Harold! Ja nie chcę iść do piekła!  
\- Tej cnotce to by się przydał ktoś z penisem, a nie żona - zachichotał szatyn. - Przecież on nie wie, jak tego używać, pewnie nawet sika na siedząco.  
Harold zaczął się niekontrolowanie śmiać, co przerwało dopiero nadejście Liama. Ten zdezorientowany i wciąż jeszcze oszołomiony, powiódł spojrzeniem od Harolda do Nialla.  
\- Co mnie ominęło? - Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nic, Liam, zupełnie nic. - Drugi wampir otarł łzy z oczu. - Chodźmy, pastor nie będzie na nas wiecznie czekał.  
\- Co mówiłeś, Liam?! - zawołał blondyn. - Musisz podejść i mi powiedzieć, nie rozmawiam już z Haroldem!  
\- Jezu, to będzie długie życie. - Wywrócił oczami Louis, wstając i otrzepując spodnie.  
Wampir uśmiechnął się, łapiąc go za rękę.   
\- Z tobą nawet wieczność - zadeklarował, pozwalając Louisowi prowadzić.  
\- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? - Podchwycił temat szatyn, przysłuchując się jednym uchem rozmowie Liama z nastolatkiem. Te dwa świętoszki… - Nasze wspólne, ludzkie życie?  
\- Tak, jak zawsze chciałem je mieć. Będę rano pracować jako lekarz, a potem wrócę do domu do swojego partnera, zjeść z nim kolację. Będziemy mieć wspólny dom i psa, i będziemy wychodzić do teatru, do kina, na różne wydarzenia. Razem się zestarzejemy.  
\- Brzmi uroczo. - Uśmiechnął się promiennie Tomlinson, gładząc kciukiem dłoń wampira.  
\- Bardzo uroczo. - Przytaknął Liam gdzieś za nimi.  
\- Cholerny, wampirzy słuch - przeklął szatyn.  
\- Ej! Nie przeklinaj! - Upomniał go Niall, również z tyłu.  
\- Tak - westchnął głęboko Louis. - To będzie naprawdę długie życie.  
\- A ty, Louis? Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?  
\- Hmm… Czy ja wiem… Poranny seks, potem praca, wspólna kolacja, seks, dużo seksu. Będziemy mieć dom i psa, seks, dzieci może. Będziemy wychodzić czasem na różne orgie grupowe, pewnie nawet umrzemy, uprawiając seks - odparł Tomlinson, powstrzymując się od śmiechu.  
\- AAA!!! Nie mogę tego słuchać!! - zawył nastolatek i wydarł do przodu w kierunku cmentarza, zostawiając za sobą Liama i tę parę demoralizatorów.  
Harold ze śmiechem pobiegł za nim.  
\- Przepraszam, zostaw to kropidło! Przecież nikt ci nie kazał podsłuchiwać!!  
\- ODEJDŹ, TY ZBOCZONY WAMPIRZE!!! - W oddali słychać było wrzask Nialla. - ZOSTAW MOJE KROPIDŁO!!!  
\- Jak dzieci. - Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem Louis. - Jedno dwustuletnie.  
\- Oni tak zawsze? - spytał niepewnie Liam, zrównując się z chłopakiem.  
\- To taka ich rzecz, jak sądzę - parsknął szatyn. - Już czuję minę pastora, jak na niego wpadną…

Nie mylił się. Kiedy w końcu dotarli na plebanię przylegającą do niedużego, drewnianego kościółka, Harold siedział skarcony na krzesełku pod ścianą z nietęgą miną słuchając reprymendy od pochylającego się nad nim pastora. Minę miał wybitnie nieszczęśliwą.  
Niall natomiast stał za swoim ojcem i uśmiechał się zwycięsko.  
\- Widzę, że pastor już poznał Harry’ego. - Wyszczerzył się Tomlinson.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć… - Pastor Horan pokręcił głową z potępieniem. - Chłopcze, czeka cię długa praca nauczenia go przyzwoitości.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby Lou był odpowiednią osobą do nauczenia go przyzwoitości. - Wyraził swoje zaniepokojenie nastolatek, krzywiąc się.  
Liam niespodziewanie parsknął śmiechem, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę pastora.  
\- Och - odchrząknął Louis. - To jest Liam, kolejny… um… wampir.  
Pastor tylko pokręcił głową, z potępieniem patrząc na syna.  
\- Dlaczego zawsze przyciągasz kłopoty? - westchnął ciężko.  
\- Więc… co muszę zrobić, żeby znowu być człowiekiem? - spytał Harold, przerywając niezręczną atmosferę.  
\- Hm. Tak naprawdę teraz to już niewiele. Masz już miłość człowieka, a to niezbędny element tego procesu. My się za ciebie pomodlimy, ty jedynie musisz trzymać dłoń na krzyżu, wsłuchując się w głąb własnego serca - wyjaśnił starszy Irlandczyk, wręczając wampirowi srebrny krzyż. - Uklęknij i zamknij oczy.  
Harold odetchnął.  
\- Czy… mogę złapać Lou za rękę? - spytał z nadzieją. - Tak będzie mi łatwiej.  
\- Myślę, że nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań. - Uśmiechnął się do niego pastor.  
Louis podszedł do wampira i klękając obok niego, chwycił go mocno za dłoń, by dodać mu otuchy.  
\- Będzie dobrze - szepnął mu do ucha.  
\- Boję się - odszepnął Harold zaciskając dłoń niemal boleśnie i zamykając oczy. Cholera, chciał tego cały czas, nie mógł się teraz wycofać! - Jeśli się nie uda…  
\- Co ma się nie udać, chłopcze? - huknął pastor. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, a teraz się skup!  
Razem z Niallem uklękli po obu stronach pary i wznieśli głowy ku górze, składając dłonie do modlitwy.  
\- Panie Nasz, miłosierny i wszechmocny, wierzymy, że masz Nas w swojej opiece. Pragniemy działać w Twojej służbie, dlatego przyprowadziliśmy tu tego wampira, abyś mógł uwolnić kolejną duszę. Wierzymy, że zajrzysz w jego serce i zobaczysz tam kogoś wartego szansy. Tylko o to Cię prosimy.  
Harold zacisnął oczy mamrocząc pod nosem słowa swojej modlitwy. Po dłuższym czasie otworzył niepewnie oczy.  
\- I już? Udało się?  
W tym samym momencie Louis zachłysnął się własnym oddechem, kiedy poczuł ciepło bijące od ciał z jego obu stron. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, przyłożył rękę do serca Stylesa, aby poczuć jego bicie. Harry żył. Po twarzy szatyna zaczęły spływać łzy wzruszenia.  
\- To chyba wystarczająca odpowiedź - zaśmiał się pastor.  
Harold chwycił Louisa w objęcia, płacząc razem z nim. Po tylu latach udręki i tęsknoty w końcu znowu był człowiekiem!   
\- Tak się cieszę, że cię nie zmieniłem!  
\- Tak się cieszę, że cię mam - zaszlochał Tomlinson, wtulając się w już-nie-wampira.  
\- Ktoś ma chusteczki? - zapytał stojący nieopodal Liam, któremu łzy żłobiły twarz.  
Pastor bez słowa podał mu białą, materiałową chustkę.  
\- Śmiało - zachęcił w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie.  
\- Kocham cię, Louis - wyszeptał w jego włosy, po czym zwrócił się do reszty: - To my już pójdziemy? Dziękujemy za wszystko i tak dalej, ale z uwagi na to, że nie ma już przed nami perspektywy wieczności, musimy maksymalnie wykorzystać każdą minutę razem.  
\- Wszyscy są zaproszeni do wieczności z Panem - wtrącił pastor Horan.   
\- Tak, tak, kiedyś na pewno skorzystamy. Na szczęście, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

***

Faktycznie, Louis i Harry mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, i wykorzystali go jak najlepiej potrafili. Styles poszedł na studia medyczne, podczas kiedy szatyn zmienił branżę na handel. Po roku Harold oświadczył się Tomlinsonowi, co ten oczywiście przyjął z radością. W kolejnym roku kupili wspólny dom, adoptowali psa, a Niall skończył szkołę i postanowił wrócić do Irlandii. Liam znalazł nowego partnera - chłopca z wioski o imieniu Ed, dzięki czemu również mógł być z powrotem człowiekiem. Po trzech latach Harry z Louisem się pobrali, a ich świadkami byli Niall z Liamem. Ślubu oczywiście udzielił im ich ulubieniec, pastor Horan. Po pięciu latach Styles skończył studia i zaczął pracować jako lekarz. Po dziesięciu para zdecydowała się na adopcję dziecka - uroczego dwulatka o imieniu Charlie. Ich życie było przepełnione miłością i wdzięcznością, dożyli starych lat, kochając się wzajemnie tak samo jak pierwszej nocy, i jeśli Niall napisał o tym wszystkim książkę, i odniósł dzięki temu międzynarodowy sukces, to cóż… Takie jego psie prawo, prawda?

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie przeniesione z Tumblra, napisane w Sylwestra 2017/2018. Dostępne także na Wattpadzie.
> 
> Fenrissa: https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/ i https://www.wattpad.com/user/fenrissa  
> Galway Girl: https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/ i https://www.wattpad.com/user/cutedimplesfan


End file.
